marvels_spider_manfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker
}} |home = New York City |membership = Octavius Industries (formerly) Daily Bugle (formerly) Empire State University (formerly) |family = May Parker (aunt; deceased) Ben Parker (uncle; deceased) Richard Parker (father; deceased) Mary Parker (mother; deceased) |occupation = Scientist; formerly research assistant, photographer at the Daily Bugle, teaching assistant, student |height = 5'10" |weight = 167 lbs |gender = Male |abilities = Genius-level intellect, proficient scientist and inventor, wall crawling, heightened athletic abilities, rapid healing, web-influenced gadgets |voice actor = Yuri Lowenthal }} Peter Parker, who adopts the secret identity Spider-Man, is the main playable character and protagonist of Marvel's Spider-Man, the PlayStation 4 video game. He is a twenty-three year old college graduate and research assistant from New York City, who fights crime under his alias, using his spider-like superhuman abilities and web gadgets of his own design. Peter gained his spider powers after being bitten by a genetically-modified spider at the age of 15. Employing a secret identity, he settled on using his newly developed superpowers to protect the citizens of New York City as thecls superhero Spider-Man. Eight years into his superhero career, Peter has become an experienced and masterful crime fighter, but struggles to balance his superhero and personal lives. Spider-Man is aided in his crime-fighting by intrepid Daily Bugle reporter Mary Jane Watson, his ex-girlfriend, and NYPD Captain Yuri Watanabe. In his civilian life, Peter is supported by his Aunt May, and is employed by his friend and mentor, the respected scientist Dr. Otto Octavius. History Early history Peter was born around the year 1995 in Forest Hills, New York. Following the death of his parents, government agents Richard and Mary Parker, Peter was raised by his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, growing up in Queens, New York. As a child, Peter became friends with Mary Jane Watson and Harry Osborn, forming a friendship that would last into his adulthood. Peter was also interested in science from a young age, and he grew up idolizing a scientist named Otto Octavius. At 15 years old, while attending a science demonstration, Peter was bitten by a radiation-infused spider, which altered his physiology and granted him several abilities, such as enhanced strength, agility, speed, as well as a "spider-sense" that alerted him to any danger. Peter fashioned a rudimentary costume for himself out of a shirt and pants and a mask and engineered his own homemade web fluid and web-shooters and began wrestling for money under the moniker "The Spider". At some point after this, Peter allowed a mugger to run past him without using his abilities to stop, deciding it was "not his problem". The criminal would go on to shoot and kill his beloved Uncle Ben, who died in his arms. Knowing that he could have prevented Ben's death had he stopped the mugger when presented with the opportunity, Peter blamed himself for the incident. Though this was traumatizing and heartbreaking, Peter carried on and began using his powers to help the people of New York, taking the lesson his Uncle Ben once taught him, that "With great power comes great responsibility," to heart. As a result, Peter became the masked vigilante Spider-Man, embracing his uncle's mantra of "With great power comes great responsibility" and defended New York City from crime. To aid his mission, Peter used his chemistry knowledge to create a synthetic web, and wrist-mounted "web shooters", to allow him to swing through the city and incapacitate criminals. Becoming Spider-Man Peter designed a new suit for himself, one with a red and blue pattern and web designs, and began calling himself "Spider-Man." As New York's newest hero, he helped to stop petty crimes across the city and gained a reputation for either being a menacing vigilante or a savior to the people. Peter also took up photography in his free time, eventually landing a job as a freelance photographer with the Daily Bugle assigned to take pictures of Spider-Man in action. While the job brought in money, his pictures were often used in J. Jonah Jameson's smear campaign against the web-head. While at the Bugle, Peter also worked with another photographer, Eddie Brock. Over the following eight years, Peter protected New York under his costumed alias. During this time, he had several encounters with super-criminals Electro (his first genuinely super-powered foe), Vulture, Rhino, and Scorpion. He encountered Herman Schultz (Shocker) early into his career, describing his first encounter with Shocker as when "Spider-Man was young and stupid". He managed to defeat them all and lock them up in the secure superhuman prison, the Raft. Other villains that Peter encountered included the Sandman, the Lizard and Mysterio. Due to his unsystematic approach to crime-fighting as a neophyte, Peter left several of his backpacks webbed to walls around the city at various points throughout his war on crime. Peter also established a long standing rivalry with Wilson Fisk, who ruled New York crime and, unbeknownst to Peter, a selection of the police force, as "The Kingpin". At some point, Peter learned the Kingpin's true identity, and the two had at least one physical encounter during the first eight years of Peter's career. Peter also developed an alliance with NYPD captain Yuri Watanabe; however, she remained unaware of his secret identity. He also had some sort of meeting with Matthew Murdock, although the exact details of this are unknown. In his personal life, Peter's Aunt May joined the organization F.E.A.S.T. run by Martin Li, whom Peter knew well by eight years into his career. He also entered into a relationship with Mary Jane, an aspiring reporter, who became Peter's confidant, and they started dating in senior year of college. They had a stable relationship and even planned on moving together for a while, but they broke up due to Peter's constant concern for Mary Jane's safety due to the dangers of her career as an investigative reporter. While the relationship had ended by the time Parker entered his eighth year of crime fighting, Mary Jane was still on good terms with him, and was aware of his dual life as Spider-Man. Most notably, after finishing high school, Peter attended Empire State University. He graduated with a Bachelor of Science Degree in Biophysics. His thesis of neurotechnology earned Peter a job as a research lab assistant with Otto Octavius at Octavius Industries. Between his work as Spider-Man and his job at the laboratory, Peter managed to find time to lend his Aunt May a hand at the homeless shelter program, F.E.A.S.T. founded by philanthropist Martin Li. ''Marvel's Spider-Man'' Peter has since departed his job as a photographer at the Daily Bugle and works as a research assistant at Dr. Otto Octavius' lab, barely making ends meet. With the NYPD finally having enough evidence to serve a warrant for Wilson Fisk's arrest, Peter makes his way to Fisk Tower to help the police raid the building. Fighting his way through Fisk's men, Spider-Man manages to take Fisk down and end his reign as the Kingpin, sending him to prison. In his personal life, Peter is late for work helping Dr. Octavius demonstrate his advanced prosthetic limbs for his government financiers, who are left concerned by the demonstration's failure. Peter's ex-girlfriend, Mary Jane, investigates an auction of Fisk's goods which is then attacked by a new, supernaturally-powered gang called the Inner Demons. With Spider-Man, she learns that the Demons are seeking something called Devil's Breath. Spider-Man is able to stop a Demon attack with the aid of Officer Jefferson Davis. Davis is lauded for his heroism at a re-election event for Mayor Norman Osborn attended by Peter and Mary Jane. Osborn receives a call threatening to punish the city for his sins, and flees the event. The Demons then attack, killing Davis and many attendees. Peter witnesses their leader, Martin Li, transforming into an inverted form dubbed Mister Negative, but he is knocked unconscious before he can intervene. Following the attack, Peter befriends Officer Davis' son, Miles Morales, over their loss, and convinces him to volunteer at F.E.A.S.T. Peter and Otto continue their research, but Osborn withdraws government funding in an attempt to force Otto to work for Oscorp. Spider-Man's search for Li uncovers that Devil's Breath is a lethal and virulent bioweapon inadvertently created by Oscorp while developing a cure for genetic diseases at Osborn's behest. Li locates and steals the only sample of Devil's Breath and threatens to release it unless Osborn surrenders to him. Li is foiled by Spider-Man and Mary Jane, Devil's Breath is secured, and Li is incarcerated at the nearby maximum-security prison, The Raft. Meanwhile, Otto obsesses over creating enhanced limbs that exceed the limitations of the human body, creating four mechanical tentacles operated from his back and mentally controlled via neural interface. He reveals to Peter that he is suffering from a neuromuscular disease that will inevitably immobilize him, and that enhanced limbs will allow him to continue his work when his body fails. Peter warns Otto that the interface could impact his mind and personality. Otto continues its use in secret, overcome with anger at Osborn; the pair were once friends who founded the mega-corporation Oscorp before Otto left due to Osborn's unethical experiments. Spider-Man is drawn to the Raft by a prison break. He learns that some of his greatest enemies—Li, Electro, Vulture, Rhino, and Scorpion—have escaped. They subdue Spider-Man and present him to Otto, now calling himself Doctor Octopus. Otto warns the beaten Spider-Man to not interfere before retaking the Devil's Breath and releasing it in Times Square, causing a mass outbreak; Peter's Aunt May is among those infected. New York descends into chaos while Doctor Octopus and his subordinates attack Osborn's properties. Osborn declares martial law and blames Spider-Man for the incident, branding him a fugitive. Spider-Man gradually takes back the city, defeating Electro, Vulture, Rhino, and Scorpion. Meanwhile, Mary Jane infiltrates Osborn's penthouse and learns that Devil's Breath was developed to cure Osborn's terminally ill son Harry—Peter and Mary Jane's best friend. As a child, Li was a test subject for the cure, gaining his abilities in an explosion of energy that also killed his parents and caused both his hatred for Osborn and the split between Osborn and Otto. She also learns that an antidote exists and Li has taken it. Spider-Man defeats Li and recovers the antidote, but Doctor Octopus arrives, brutalizes Spider-Man, and escapes with both it and Osborn. Wounded, Peter builds himself an armored suit and confronts Doctor Octopus atop Oscorp Tower, liberating Osborn. Otto reveals that he has known Peter's secret identity, and the two battle. Spider-Man recovers the antidote and defeats Doctor Octopus; his artificial limbs are removed and he is sent to the Raft. Peter is faced with using the limited antidote to save a near-death May or allowing doctors to use it as a chemical base to develop enough cure for everyone; he chooses to save everyone. Before dying, May reveals that she knows he is Spider-Man and that she is proud of him. Three months later, New York has returned to normal and Peter and Mary Jane rekindle their relationship. Miles, who was earlier bitten by an Oscorp genetically modified spider that escaped from Osborn's personal lab, reveals to Peter that he has gained spider-like powers, prompting Peter to reveal his own secret. ''Spider-Geddon'' While swinging through New York, Peter was alerted by Mary Jane Watson to a spider-themed villain robbing a bank in the Financial District. Upon arrival at the scene of the crime, Peter confronted the villain known as Tarantula. Peter’s electric webs had no effect on Tarantula, but he managed to incapacitate the criminal by using a web bomb. At that very moment, the Superior Spider-Man of Earth-616 arrived. Surprised by the presence of another Spider-Man, Peter fought the Superior Spider-Man until the latter convinced him they were on the same side. During the discussion, Tarantula freed himself from the webbing and when Peter tried to use another web bomb, Tarantula sliced it in half with his arms, making it go off before time and trapping both Peter and the Superior Spider-Man. After Tarantula got away, Superior Spider-Man freed them both by dissolving the webbing. The two Spider-Men went to the top of the Oscorp building to talk, where the Superior Spider-Man explained the existence of Morlun and the Inheritors to Peter and their imminent return, the reason for which a new spider army was being assembled and he was to be its newest recruit. Superior Spider-Man revealed his identity as Otto Octavius to Peter, which surprised him and made him reminisce the harrowing ordeal he went through with his own universe’s Otto. Still, seeing a heroic Otto Octavius managed to give Peter some closure. When they were ready to leave and join the rest of the assembled spider army, Peter received an alert that Tarantula had struck a research facility and decided to confront the villain, much to the Superior Spider-Man’s chagrin, who considered the Inheritors to be of much more importance. Upon arrival, the two Spider-Men attacked Tarantula, who had just stolen nerve gas and whose plan was to give it to his country’s cartel, in an attempt to stage a coup d’etat. Realizing brute force was not going to suffice against Tarantula’s artificial limbs, Superior Spider-Man devised a plan and used his spider-bots to disable Tarantula’s artificial arms, moment upon which Peter realized how unsophisticated his own spider-bots were in comparison. With Tarantula vulnerable, the Spider-Men swiftly defeated him. After turning Tarantula in to the police, Peter expressed his admiration to Otto, especially on how quickly he managed to assess the threat and respond accordingly instead of charging in headfirst as he would’ve, which would’ve resulted in people being hurt. Otto responded that Peter was rash yet brave, and that Peter’s Otto would be proud of him. Upon speaking of Peter’s version of Otto, Superior Spider-Man asked where he might be found. Peter led the Superior Spider-Man to a building upon which they could see the Raft in the distance. Peter showed him a video of a defeated Dr. Octopus, where he explained that exposure to chemicals had ravaged Otto’s nervous system. The Superior Spider-Man declared this world’s Otto was a cautionary tale and the two left, but not before Superior Spider-Man left a spider-bot on the building, watching the Raft. The two arrived at Miles’ apartment, where Peter explained that until he comes back, Miles should only use his powers in case he absolutely needs to. Miles assured him everything would be fine and that he’d have help from Mary Jane. Superior mentioned they should bring Miles along if he also has powers, but Peter swiftly shot down the question, arguing that Miles was too young to come along on such a dangerous mission and that in case he doesn’t come back, at least his world will still have a Spider-Man. They both made a final stop at Mary Jane’s apartment, where Peter explained the situation and said goodbye to MJ, hugging her as the Superior Spider-Man looked on from the fire escape. Otto mentioned to Peter how his and Mary Jane’s relationship seems to be an universal constant, which surprised and comforted Peter. Thereafter, Superior Spider-Man opened an inter-dimensional portal and the two left. He mentioned how all spiders were facing Armageddon, to which Peter jokingly replied it should be named Spider-Geddon. Characteristics Appearance Peter is of slightly above-average height, with a lean but muscular build, brown hair and hazel eyes. Peter is often seen wearing plaid or flannel shirts. As Spider-Man, Peter wears a skin-tight body suit, which both conceals his identity and provides additional protection. While he can choose one of several suits, they are all spider-themed, and generally have a red, black, and blue color palette with white teardrop shaped eyepieces. Personality Peter lives his whole life by the creed "With great power, there must also come great responsibility." As such, he always tries using his powers for the greater good, sacrificing his mental and physical health, his personal life and relationships for the citizens of New York and the world at large. Possessing high moral values frequently puts him at odd against other super-powered beings, who are intent on using their gifts for malevolent and selfish reasons as opposed to Spider-Man's heroic and selfless convictions. An extremely prominent trait of Spider-Man is his sense of humor which he uses as a defense mechanism to overcome emotional scenarios in his life or when he's in dangerous situations. Over the years, this has tended to agitate his opponents and cause them to be beside themselves, which therefore makes them more susceptible to attack and oblivious to their impeding demise; it is debatable whether Spider-Man's greatest offensive weapon is his wisecracking nature. His rapier wit and fast talking quipping also allows him to diffuse the tension present in his numerous missions as well as maintain the calmness of citizens, instead of escalating their panic. His humor is not limited to his opponents, but also extends to his allies, to the point that he can either annoy them amusingly or just borderline frustrate them, such as by his recurring "Spider-Cop" joke he keeps bringing up with Yuri Watanabe, which often prompts her to hang up on him during their many conversations. He is, however, accused of being "insolent" by the Kingpin, and his wit could be more cutting to those whom he personally dislikes. However, despite his upbeat attitude in the face of adversity, Peter never adopts an arrogant or callous attitude, and is exceedingly compassionate to those whom he loves as well as those who deserve it. He caringly plans a spontaneous party at F.E.A.S.T in dedication to his Aunt May's selfless work and tells her that he wished there were more people like her in the world, as a result of her generous and altruistic character. Furthermore, Peter is perfectly prepared to put Mary Jane's best interests first, by constantly worrying about her safety, perhaps to a fault, which ultimately led to their breakup six month prior. He is exceptionally sympathetic towards the loss of Miles Morales' father, Officer Davis, reminiscent of the loss of his own Uncle Ben and feeling immense guilt for being unable to prevent the former's unfortunate death, thereby encouraging the youth to join F.E.A.S.T in the hopes of empowering him. Peter is also an exceptionally loyal and faithful individual, especially to those close to him. The most supreme display of his allegiance and loyalty are directed to the people of New York, as he devotes the entire essence of his being for their particular safety and welfare, caring unconditionally for them all. However, not all of them see eye to eye with him on his vigilantism, a prime example of this being J. Jonah Jameson, who is infamous for publicly defaming, slandering and smearing Spider-Man's reputation. Abilities * Spider physiology: After getting bitten by a radiation-infused spider, Peter attained the proportionate powers and capabilities of a spider. The bite initiated a complex and sophisticated body-wide metamorphosis deriving from the mutagenic enzymes of the radiation-inculcated spider, altering his physiology and consequently granting him with superhuman abilities and newfound heightened senses. In subsequent years, it seems that Peter has grown more accustomed to his powers with a higher level of comprehension and effective utilisation than prior years. ** Superhuman strength: Following the spider bite, Peter acquired considerable superhuman strength, exponentially superior to that of even the brawniest human, thereby enabling him to accomplish spectacular feats such as terminating car chases in numerous occasions by casually throwing the rampaging automobile up a few feet off the ground and then catching it almost effortlessly after dispatching the hostiles operating it. His strength is also more than sufficient enough to throw him head-on against the formidable and overwhelming burliness of Wilson Fisk. Notably, as seen in the mission The Main Event, Spider-Man's raw strength (and willpower, in addition) empowers him to successfully lift a considerable portion of concrete roof that has collapsed on citizens, although this impressive prowess visibly strains him. Other impressive feats of his strength include, pulling back the entire structure of a collapsing construction crane; taking down regular criminals with one punch; easily yanking multiple turrets off their support pillars and hurling them around with only a single strand of web attached; pulling open tightly shut, metal doors with ease and exchanging blows with the indomitable Dr Octopus. Although Spider-Man's bio states that he can lift up to 10 tons, he has demonstrated to be competent enough to press lift way more than that, as he was able to snag the rear of a semi-trailer truck (weighing roughly 40 tons or more) and slowly pull it back up onto the road platform with his webbing before it could collapse onto the train track underneath. ** Superhuman endurance: Due to the massively augmented density and solidity of his musculature fibres, tissues and his skeleton, Peter's anatomy is significantly more resilient and durable against most types of injury compared to a normal human. As a result, this has allowed him to withstand vigorous amounts of impact from the powerful blasts of electric shock generated and released from Herman Schultz's specialised gauntlets to blows from the combined might of the Sinister Six. Spider-Man's toughened flesh has also permitted him to endure collisions that would otherwise pulverise an average human, like the smashing impact from a construction crane hook which sent him soaring, briefly incapacitated before fully regaining conscious quickly only seconds later. ** Superhuman speed: Spider-Man's physique is highly adapted to the rigours of high speed running. His cardiovascular and respiratory systems are many more times efficient than those of an average human being as he metabolises a higher content of caloric energy. In fact, the chemical processes of his musculature are so highly advanced that his body does not generate fatigue poisons like lactic acid to accumulate in his muscle tissues so they can keep contracting more efficiently for 24 hours on end without hindrance. Therefore, Spider-Man has demonstrated to be quick enough to catch up to accelerating automobiles on foot (although his preference is inclined to web slinging), run up tall buildings in a matter of seconds, and move faster than the naked eye can follow, even appearing as a blur. ** Superhuman agility: Spider-Man's agility, balance and bodily co-ordination are all enhanced to high levels way beyond the peak of human potential. His bones, muscles and joints are twice as elastic than the average human which, combined with his great strength, allows him to jump great distances and heights and perform graceful acrobatic maneuvers with no difficulty whatsoever. ** Superhuman reflexes: Thanks to his inhuman agility and speed, Peter's reflexes are similarly augmented 40 times greater than the average human. He has shown to be able to react to projectiles such as bullets and missiles with ease and dodge attacks from superhuman individuals such as Scorpion. ** Superhuman equilibrium: Spider-Man possesses a rapidly magnified sense of physiological balance, refining his equipoise and stability. He is able to achieve a state of balance on virtually any point, no matter how small or unstable with incredible ease and masterful adjustment. ** Superhuman stamina: Spider-Man's physiology allows him to go for days without food or sleep. He can exert himself to his peak performance for up to a day, before the fatigue toxins in his muscles begin to mar and impair him. ** Regenerative healing factor: Spider-Man's enhanced physiology has a limited but advanced healing factor. Spider-Man regenerated his eye sight upon getting his powers. When his body is breached, his outer layer forms a wound epidermis that releases growth factors to stimulate nearby cells. His body is able to reprogram fibroblasts, which are crucial to revitalisation, to become "blastema", a ball of stem cells, which are in turn capable of dividing and differentiating to give rise to skins, bones, blood vessels, etc. Spider-Man's healing capabilities are accelerated thanks in large to his incredible control of his oncogenes and tumor suppressor genes. As a result, his mutate genes can speed up the activity of his oncogenes to accelerate the regeneration process after temporarily deactivating his tumor suppressor genes, permitting him to heal most wounds in a couple of hours. He has even healed from crippling injuries such as being slashed open by the Kingpin using a katana, although he did require medical attention. He has also healed from being ejected with the Scorpion's neurotoxin. He also possesses an extraordinary immune system, as he is able to tolerate Scorpion's newly enhanced hallucinogenic neurotoxin for an extraordinary amount of time before it does any permanent damage. ** Wall-crawling: Spider-Man is capable of walking on walls and hanging from ceilings with the help of micro-/nano-scale hierarchical fibrils (setae) situated all across his epidermis. As this unique fibrillar feature of his dermis allows him to develop an intimate contact with the substrate that he is walking on or clinging to, it is expected that the setae exchange significant numbers of electric charges with the contacted substrate via the contact electrification (CE) phenomenon. More importantly, it is the CE-driven electrostatic attractions which dictate the strength of Spider-Man's adhesion. These CE-driven electrostatic attractions are mentally controlled by his mutagenic altered cerebellum, which affects his engrams and therefore initiates the capacity of manipulating the flux of his CE-driven electrostatic attractions between various molecular boundary levels. As an advantageous result, in the intimate contact of seta-substrate, eliminating CE-generated electrostatic forces by air ionisation is physically impractical, simply because air ions cannot penetrate the conscious controlled contact interface in order to dissipate surface charges, or in simpler terms it is nearly impossible to prevent Spider-Man from adhering to surfaces. These setae, however, are more densely concentrated in his fingers and feet which therefore permit the prevalence of scaling a structure with his feet or hands effortlessly, even sprinting across New York's skyscrapers. He was even able to cling on to a severely damaged helicopter that was dangerously whirling at breakneck speed, in order to rescue the debilitated Yuri Watanabe who was trapped inside the cockpit. ** Spider-sense: Attributed as a clairvoyant ability, spider-sense refers to the extrasensory ability to sense immediate danger, a kind of "sixth sense" ascribed to Spider-Man. The "spider-sense" is represented as a "tingling" or "itching" sensation emanating from the base of Spider-Man's skull whilst simultaneously apprising him to personal danger in proportion to the severity of that danger. It thus implies some kind of intelligence, capable of parsing Spider-Man's surroundings, identifying and critically evaluating a potential threat at seemingly pre- or sub-conscious level operation and furnishing this information instantaneously to his conscious mind. However, both the temporal and spatial dimensions of his spider-sense are ambiguous, as it is represented alternately as functioning at close range and apparently within "normal" time, aiding Spider-Man to escape machine guns in combat, or avoid a police ambush and as working across immense distances. Provided with his extraordinary speed and wall-crawling, spider-sense permits Spider-Man to evade all manner of spontaneous dangers by an evidently instinctual exercise of some uncanny reflex. The connection between spider-sense and his superhuman reflexes is such that his spider-sense can even trigger a reaction when Spider-Man is temporarily stunned, such as by how he is briefly immobilised by a construction crane hook in the mission Straw Meet Camel, only to promptly regain conscious and instinctively steady himself. Furthermore, his spider-sense outwardly possesses a directional component and can guide him to or away from concealed danger and disguised enemies. This is demonstrated in And the Award Goes to... by the spontaneous tingling of his spider-sense in a dense crowd, allowing him to anticipate Mister Negative's transformation, by slowly shifting his position to the direction of the event. Despite being an invaluable asset to his powers, he is still susceptible to attack, should he let himself be distracted or not have sufficient time to elude the attack. *** Radio frequency detection: While still in high school, Spider-Man's aptitude in science helped him to discover a way to track his villains using a device of his own design called the Spider-Tracer. A Spider-Tracer is a tiny electronic device that is programmed to emit a radio signal. His spider-sense is capable of picking up frequencies emitted by the Spider-Tracer and let it guide him to his object of interest. It will buzz louder the closer he gets to the tracer. ** Enhanced vision: Spider-Man's vision has been amplified to superhuman levels (rectified by his regenerative healing capabilities), leading him to relinquish the use of his spectacles a long time ago. His field of vision has been augmented with impeccable clarity and infallible detail enabling him to effectively exploit the full extent of his web shooters to be a proficient marksman as well as notice things other people fail to observe. * Genius-level intellect: For the most part of his life, Peter has always been an overzealous enthusiast of biology, chemistry, physics, mathematics, computer science and engineering with his expertise viewed as virtually peerless by many. Indeed, his intelligence allowed him to be submitted as a lab scientist into Oscorp, one of the most highly sought famous scientifically advanced corporations in the world with their arrays of scientific pioneering always ahead of the curve. Dr. Octavius, who is a tremendous supergenius himself, has confidently remarked that Peter possesses an impressive intellect, his originality exceeding for graduates his age. Mary Jane has also stated that he is a brilliant scientist when Peter expresses a desire to become a chef. Furthermore, Peter possesses a Bachelor of Science Degree in Biophysics, with his thesis of neurotechnology earning him a job as a research assistant with Otto at Octavius Industries. He is also well-read and is capable of understanding extremely intricate and convoluted ideas, which no other graduate can possibly comprehend and is shown to be highly erudite and knowledgeable in multiple fields of the most foremost sciences such as bionics, toxicology, virology, nanotechnology, quantum theory and mechanics, cybernetics, robotics, forensics, genetics, prosthetics, applied science, neuroscience and technology. He even retains a working knowledge of pigeon ethology. Although Peter possesses unparalleled and almost unrivalled intellect, he is surpassed by the extremely brilliant and astute Otto Octavius, his boss. Peter admits that during his first application interview with Otto, he felt as if he were incompetent and out of his league. * Expert inventor/engineer: Ever since Spider-Man appeared to the public, he has been an extremely talented and prolific engineer. At the mere age of 15, he was able to design and create his first web shooters and Spider-Tracers, which were able to interface with his arachnid-like powers. His natural flair for applied science also enabled him to create various devices to help him in his crusade against crime, such as the "Vulture Jammer", which assisted him in defeating the Vulture during their first ever battle. Over the course of Marvel's Spider-Man, Peter invents various types of advanced spider-like gadgets to aid him in his operations, such as the Spider-Drone, Impact Web, Electric Web, and numerous more (albeit with the assistance of Otto). He is also able to design and produce multiple contingency suits with finesse and ease, each perpetuating its own unique ability, owing to his expertise in material design. * Hacking intuition: Spider-Man is able to easily hack into Kingpin's server in mere moments, even mocking the lack of upgrades present in their security, notwithstanding the latter confidently and arrogantly proclaiming that it isn't possible. He is even able to hack into Oscorp and Norman Osborn's personal computer. * Marksmanship: In conjunctive utilization with his enhanced vision, Spider-Man becomes a formidable and consummate marksman with meticulous precision and keen marking. Therefore, this has granted him a complete proficient mastery over his web shooters, validating him to prevent the stupendous collapse of the construction crane in Straw Meet Camel, by webbing up its individual sections, in mid-air, whilst simultaneously implementing this all in rapid succession. * Skilled investigator: Spider-Man is a highly skilled detective. He is able to investigate and discover the Devil's Breath despite it being a closely-guarded secret. He is even able to uncover evidence about Martin Li being the leader of the terrorist organization the Inner Demons. * Skilled photographer: Though he did not receive any formal education in photography, Peter has shown to be an adept photographer during his fleeting career with the Daily Bugle. He was able to produce a sustainable living for some years as an ace photographer, serving for the Daily Bugle's front line. Thanks to his superhuman capabilities, he can take pictures of crime scenes or objects of interest at almost any angle imaginable. * Leadership skills: Spider-Man has shown himself to be an exceptional and competent leader with eight years of heroism to back it up. He is able to inspire loyalty in Mary Jane and Miles Morales, who unquestioningly follow his orders during the New York crisis. * Expert combatant: Spider-Man is an extremely accomplished and versatile martial artist, due to numerous years of extensive experience and brawling. Without receiving any standard training, he has secured his position as one of the most dangerous superhuman combatants in the world. Spider-Man incorporates a variety of martial art techniques such as capoeira, a dance-like fighting style that's perfectly represented in his fast, acrobatic moves that have him leaping all around his enemies before striking them. His whole fighting style is based around the form of martial arts with the hero staying low and mobile while utilizing the momentum of frequent spins to come crashing down on to his opponents. Spider-Man also owes a portion of his moves to professional wrestling as well, specifically to luchra libre, most likely deriving from his early days as a professional wrestler during his first public display of power (albeit still under a disguise). Several specific moves have also been noted in his fights, such as dropsaults, scissor takedowns, reverse frankensteiners, and the famous hurricanrana. It is part of his lucha libre combat style, that allows him to take down enemies that are several times his size while dispatching several enemies at once with high flying moves. * Master acrobat: Spider-Man's phenomenal agility makes him a very excellent athlete, as he can perform complicated gymnastic and acrobatic maneuvers that even the finest Olympic athlete can't do. * Indomitable will: Peter appears to possess an unbreakable and incorruptible spirit. During his eight years venturing as Spider-Man, he has continuously wrestled to balance his personal life and superhero duties, always emerging triumphant after defeat and horrendous loss (such as the death of his parents and his uncle). Traumatized by his uncle's death, he established a vow of responsibility that has taken him down a righteous and heroic road of humanitarian service despite the overwhelming trouble and calamity that it brought upon him. In addition, due to his selfless and heroic nature, he is able to overcome strong emotional attachments for the greater good by how he selflessly opts to have the Devil's Breath cure manufactured and distributed out wide and save more lives rather than use it on his dying Aunt May, the most important parental figure in his life. His indomitable will is also exacerbated in how Peter is able to resist Mister Negative's attempts to corrupt him. Mr. Negative can usually possess people with but a mere touch, turning them into servants willing to suicide on the slightest order. It takes some effort but Spider-Man can resist it thanks to his absolute refusal to submit to the Demon inside of Martin Li. * Culinary skills: 'It's not so much that the food itself is bad, as MJ tells Peter that the chicken curry he made was "legit", and he has the qualifications to become a chef. It's just that Peter isn't exactly trustworthy in a kitchen, probably due to being so high-strung with all the stuff he has to do that he can't just sit down and focus on one thing. Apparently he forced an evacuation of MJ's old apartment due to this. Thankfully the one real attempt he has with this in the game itself manages to avoid this - barely. He also cooks and serves food at FEAST. Equipment Throughout the course of Marvel's Spider-Man, Peter wears three suits that are excluded from the alternate unlockable suits of the game, but are designed during the plot of ''Marvel's Spider-Man. '''Classic Spider-Man Suit: Advanced Spider-Man Suit: Pete's newest costume. An updated version of his Classic Suit that looks more like modern athletic wear than spandex, with white carbon fiber armor reinforcements on the chest and back logos, backs of his hands, and knuckles. This suit's unique power is "Battle Focus" which causes the Focus Meter to rapidly regenerate over time for a short period, which lets Spidey pull off more instant takedowns and lets him spend the meter to heal. The Advanced suit takes Spider-Man's classic look and adds the white highlights from the symbiote suit (large white spider on the chest and back, and white patches on the back of the hands). After his Classic Suit undergoes some Clothing Damage in the prologue, Peter tries to repair it - and Otto, thinking Peter's the go-to gadget guy for Spidey, actually customizes it while he's asleep. The result is Insomniac Games's take on the suit to give this game a unique look called the "White Spider", with white lining and a corresponding logo as well as a more technical-looking pair of gloves and shoes. Peter's mask has mechanically adjustable eyes, helping him control the sensory input from his Spider-Sense and emote. There's also a few more goodies that he's built into it, like a bluetooth headset synced to his cellphone and a HUD built into the lenses that can help him track things. Lifted from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the black outline of Spider-Man's eyes acts like a camera shutter to enable his mask to visibly emote. This is carried over into many, though not all, of his alternate outfits. Anti-Ock Spider-Man Suit: Peter has designed the majority of his own equipment for his time as Spider-Man, having built a wide array of web-influenced gadgets to aid him in combat against different opponents in different situations. He has access to eight such gadgets: *Web Shooter *Impact Web *Spider-Drone *Electric Web *Web Bomb *Trip Mine *Concussive Blast *Suspension Matrix Relationships Mary Jane Watson Peter and Mary Jane Watson became best friends in middle school, and started a relationship during their senior year of college. The two dated until six months prior to the events of the game, having broken up because Peter was overprotective of her. During the game, Peter and Mary Jane team up to investigate and ultimately defeat Mister Negative and, later, Doctor Octopus, in which their feelings for each other resurface, but because of their baggage they decide to remain friends up until three months after the defeat of Doctor Octopus and the death of Aunt May, when they meet in a restaurant and she invites him to stay in her home after hearing that his new home is being furnished. The two then share a passionate kiss. Aunt May With the death of his Uncle Ben, Aunt May is Peter's last surviving family member. Peter looks up to May for her selflessness and generosity, which inspires him to be better. To keep her from worrying, Peter hides his identity from his aunt. Sadly, May is one of the countless affected by Devil's Breath. By the time Peter retrieves the only portion of the antiserum, May is already on the verge of death, leaving Peter with the choice of either using the limited amount to save Aunt May or allowing the doctors to study it and mass produce a cure to save everyone else. Peter ultimately chooses the latter and has a tearful farewell with Aunt May, who reveals she already knows he is Spider-Man before passing away. Yuri Watanabe Yuri Watanabe serves as a source of intel for Spider-Man. Peter describes her as his only friend on the police force. Although she is unaware of Spider-Man's real identity, the two have formed an effective friendship over the years based on trust and mutual respect, and often look out for each other in times of trouble, such as when Spider-Man saves Yuri from a crashing helicopter in Out of the Frying Pan..., or when Yuri takes a wounded Spider-Man to the hospital at the end of the same mission. Spider-Man's care-free, joke-around attitude often clashes with Yuri's no-nonsense personality, however, such as when he brings up his recurring "Spider-Cop" joke with her, which does not seem to amuse Yuri in the slightest—until she eventually accepts it and even goes along with it, albeit very briefly, following the end of the main story. Miles Morales Peter first meets Miles Morales at the funeral for the latter's father. Feeling guilty for not being able to prevent Officer Davis' death (having worked together with Davis trying to track Mister Negative), and sympathizing with Miles due to losing his father figure, Peter befriends Miles and helps set him up with F.E.A.S.T. in hopes of helping the teenager. Following Miles' revelation to Peter that he has acquired spider-related abilities, Peter reveals to him that he is Spider-Man, whom Miles has looked up to for much of his young life. Otto Octavius Having idolized Dr. Otto Octavius since he was six, Peter began working with Otto at Octavius Industries after finishing college. Looking up to Otto for his altruism and intelligence, Peter chose Otto's offer over Oscorp's more lucrative offer. The two eventually became close and trusted friends. At the start of the game, Peter and Otto are shown working on advanced prosthetic limbs. When Mayor Osborn has Octavius Industries shut down, Peter remains at Otto's side despite the fact that he will no longer be paid. During this time, Otto confides with Peter his history with Osborn, and his impeding loss of motor control. Otto keeps his impending plans against Osborn a secret, including the weaponization of their artificial limb technology. Drunk on success upon the completion of the neural network, Otto is initially dismissive, then resentful of Peter's concerns of the network's obvious flaws. However, as the limbic degradation had not yet taken hold, Otto pretends to listen to Peter's warning and agree to fix the bugs. While his emotional reasoning continues to deteriorate, Otto still values his friendship with Peter, and orders the Sinister Six not to kill Spider-Man during the breakout. In a recording found in his lab, Otto leaves a message for Peter, admitting his pain in potentially losing Peter's friendship but affirming that he believes his actions are just. When the inevitable battle between the two comes, Otto is deaf to Peter's pleas to stop his madness, and casts aside their friendship for the sake of his crusade, even impaling Peter with his mechanical appendages. After he is defeated by Peter, Otto initially curses Peter for turning on him before begging one last time for Peter's help, claiming that his actions were the result of the neural interface affecting his mind. Realizing that the Otto Octavius he knew is gone, Peter reluctantly leaves him to the authorities, ending their partnership for good. Martin Li Peter came to be acquainted with Martin Li through his Aunt May, who volunteers at the F.E.A.S.T. homeless shelter run by Li. Peter often visits there to lend May a hand and, through this, has known Li for quite some time. Li admires how dedicated Peter is to helping others, and acknowledges that Peter reminds him of himself when he was younger. Peter is initially shocked to learn of Li's alter ego as Mister Negative, failing to see why such a generous person would turn to a life of crime. As Spider-Man, he has several encounters with Mister Negative, who unsuccessfully tries to corrupt him. Peter soon realizes that vengeance has consumed Li, and eventually takes him down. Original appearance Spider-Man first appeared in ''Amazing Fantasy'' #15 on August 10th, 1962. Due to his popularity and high sales, he was later featured in a series, The Amazing Spider-Man, in 1963. Behind the scenes Yuri Lowenthal is the voice and motion-capture actor for Peter/Spider-Man in the game, while John Bubniak provided the likeness for the character model of Peter Parker. In early 2015, Lowenthal gained the role after some initial pushback within Insomniac Games due to him voicing one of the main playable characters for Insomniac's most recently released game at the time, Sunset Overdrive, but ultimately the game's lead writer Jon Paquette convinced the studio to cast him in the role due to his trust in Lowenthal's acting ability. Lowenthal worked with two stunt people throughout the game's development. He tried to differentiate between his voices for Peter Parker and Spider-Man but thought that they could not be totally different and as a result spent a large amount of time "finessing and massaging" his performance to achieve a balance. References Category:Formatting templates Category:Characters in Marvel's Spider-Man